How To Sway The Innocent
by TempestNightlock
Summary: (Sequel to How To Deal With A Dark Soul.) Lace has not made contact with Gaara for a year now. But with a trading dispute amuck her village is relying on her connection with the new Kaze-Kage to settle the waters. But Gaara had sent her letters, ones she never received. Can he forgive her for not replying? Can they even be together now that he's the Kaze-kage?
1. Chapter 1

How to sway the innocent

Chapter 1

I creep down below the thickets of the woods sinking deep down where I'm hidden. I keep my eyes sharp, looking at what I'm here for. A sword, a long bladed weapon with a poisonous tip. We were sent to steal it from a rouge ninja. I feel out to track my squad. Sy is very close, directly to my right behind a tree. Harano is up high crouched on a branch. Our sensei is out of sight. I can't feel him. He must have lost us when we chased after our target.

The sword is just within my reach, but I can feel an emotional imbalance coming closer. _The rouge ninja._ The reach out to grab it but right as I try to grasp it, it is no longer there. I look up to find Sy holding it.

"I had it." I mouth to him.

"So." he replies harshly. The imbalance comes closer.

"Run." I mouth. He looks at me in question and is suddenly grabbed by his collar and pulled up.

"Now, who do we have here?" the ninja growls. "You're not trying to take my sword are you?" he chuckles. He looks down spotting me. "Who do we have here?" I scoot back scrambling to my feet. Sy pulls his arm forward and pushes it back hitting the man in the gut with his elbow. The man let him free but manages to keep the sword. He holds his middle and glares at Sy as he runs away. He quickly makes a hand sign and Sy stops in his tracks. Harano jumps down and charges at him. He blocks her attack and knocks her to the ground. Sy is let free of the jutsu, but a kunai is quickly thrown in his direction striking through his arm and into a tree locking him in place. He cries out. He leans over Harano, they give each other dirty looks. He forces his foot down on onto her stomach.

"Look at the scum the Leaf village sends now. Have they really run out of ninja's to the point that they had to send genin like you?" He scoffs. Harano grabs the man's ankle trying to take some pressure off. I build an emotional barrier and spread it toward him, coating his aura in mine.

He feels it, and turns toward me. He pulls out a kunai and aims it straight at my heart.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I think of the first time I'd ever been stabbed by a kunai and I channel the pain into waves that I send toward him. He holds on to his leg feeling where I had once been stabbed. But then he shouts out in anger as he realizes it's my fault. He strikes down with his kunai, and Sy screams from his place three feet away. A pain radiates about my chest. A scream rips through me, high and loud. My hand moves to the kunai that is jabbed into my rib cage. My breathing becomes rigid and weak. Each bit of air becomes harder to take in. I see spots around my vision, red and impossible to see through.

"How many times am I going to have to see you three!" shouts Tsunade. "You all did it again!" she passes from one side of our line to the other addressing us. "And you were all hurt! Why can't you all work together! ...Er! And there was a mission that was sent specifically for all of you! But with your recent actions I don't think I can let you go!"

"What do you mean; a mission was sent for us?" Sy interrupts.

"A noble from Mist was escorted here to talk politics with me. His next destination is the village Hidden in the Sand. He asked for all of you."

"You have to let us do it." Harano tells her. "If we were asked for."

"No I do not. But I believe that the two of you," she eyes Harano and Sy. "will get the punishment you deserve from this..." she turns to me. "But you, Ms. Omoi. I do not want you on this. But I cannot send them without you."

"Why do you not want me to go?" I ask softly.

"Because you. You have an odd relationship with the Kaze-kage."

"The Kaze-kage?"

"Yes. Sabaku no Gaara and you seem to be quite fond of one another."

"Gaara."

"Yes. The newest and my I say one of the youngest Kaze-kage's. I may not know exactly what has happened between you two. But I do not want you to cause problems."

"Why would I cause problems?"

"Of course you wouldn't intentionally. But the Kaze-kage has been doing well. He hasn't caused any trouble and his village is changing for the better. If you were to say anything that would upset him. Well... he could slip."

"Mom! I'm home!" I call.

"Lace." she rudely addresses slipping into the room. She's been getting worse. She found out what Vague's been up to from another mother and then Vague moved out so I'm stuck with her left over hostility.

"Dammit Lace. Your hairs a disaster." she always makes comments like this now. I've changed a lot since Gaara left. My hair finally grew out, now it reaches my back. My body finally got use to my constant runs, leaving me capable and lean. And I made have grown a few inches! My parents think I'm crazy, but I know that I grew. I'm still fairly short though. Vague and my parents stopped growing when they were sixteen or eighteen which isn't that much different than normal. But I stopped at eleven!

"No it's not." I grumble.

"Yes it is, go brush it." she orders.

"Mom nobody cares about my hair." I tell her. Then I go upstairs to pack.

We meet our charge at the gate. My bag is tightly placed against my back and my excitement is heavy in my stomach.

"Hey, shorty." Sy laughs adopting the nickname my sister gave me. "Day dreaming are we?"

"What makes you think that?" I distantly ask making his point.

"She talking to herself again?" Harano snorts joining are party.

"No just daydreaming." Sy corrects.

"Lace can't you ever focus?" Harano scolds.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see Gaara again." I admit aloud. Harano snorts again.

"Do you really..." Sy begins to doubt but a call interrupts him.

"Lace!" Vague shouts running down to me. I only turn to look at her because I haven't heard her call me by my real name in years. "Lace, I was fighting with our mother and the most peculiar thing happened, I ran as fast as I could to tell you, but at first I didn't know where you were so I felt out you know? But we usually can't feel each other, but for some reason I could feel Sy's and Harano's, which is normal, but there was a gap in between like it repelled there's."

"Vague get to your point, what did you need to tell me?"

"Oh, when I was talking with mom I bumped into her nightstand and it feel down. And these came out of it." she hands me a thick amount of envelops with a ribbon around them.

"What are they?"

"Well, their addressed to you. And half of them have the Kaze-kage's seal. So I assume they're from Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

How to sway the innocent

Chapter 2

Gaara had never really forgotten about me. He's sent one after the next, continuing without a response. Just hoping that I may receive one, or finally answer.

Lace,

I know that it has been two weeks since I last made contact with you, but I have not forgotten about you.

Suna doesn't feel right to me. It never felt like home, but now that I'm trying to speak with people and learn more; I realize just how much they loath me.

Kankuro tells me not to give up. But it was much easier to kill what bothered me instead of dealing with it.

I hope you're doing well. Kankuro and Temari send their best.

How so ever truthfully,

_Gaara_

: I read. It's the very first one he sent. It has the date furthest from the current. Just hearing anything from him gives me chills. I may have only barely changed, but he must be totally different. And I am anxious to see just how much. His sign out takes my attention at first. Most people just right sincerely or love but he broke it down. Made me think about the pure origin of sincerely. Not to mention love is a new and difficult thing for Gaara. It must still be even after all this time.

I look up re-folding the letter. We'd taken a break for our charge. He's kind of old and hasn't got much patience. The only thing worse than his patience is his language, or maybe his manners. I can't decide. There sort of tied.

"So what is it that you do?" Sy asks him. He makes sort of a half laugh half snort of derision.

"It's politics. I don't really do anything. I just let the greats bitch at me. Then I make a mild suggestion and hope they don't try to kill me." he laughs curtly. "Of course that's only my legal profession. I prefer work with the ladies if you got my drift." he winks at me. Harano's eyes widen a bit and Sy raises an eyebrow. Our sensei looks uneasy, but he doesn't look like he's going to take any sort of action.

"How long is this going to take?" I ask my sensei. He takes a look at me but returns his gaze to the setting sun. "We've stopped so much that we might not make it to the village in the specified time."

"Be patient Lace. He doesn't care when he gets there. And I'm pretty sure the Kaze-kage isn't in any hurry to meet him."

"That's for sure. He's truly awful."

"Yes but he's the only one the kage's trust to change the trading routes."

"Why do they need to be changed?"

"Have you not heard? The new Kaze-kage is doing wonders down in the Village Hidden in the Sand. He did open up the academy beforehand but now their working really hard to build more green houses to boost their hospital ratings. So he needs to tweak what going in so he can manage them properly."

"That sounds like an incredible idea."

"It is. He has been doing his absolute best. And it's paying off."

Lace,

We've opened a new academy. Never before would I have thought to place myself amongst children. Especially as a sensei. I just try to stay out of the way. I do have a student though. I was shocked that one did muster up the courage to speak with me.

It's a bit curious though. She isn't a very courageous girl, in fact she's scared of just about everything. Temari insists it's 'adorable '. But I think otherwise. She will be quite a lot of work.

I send my best wishes, reply when you can.

How so ever truthfully,

_Gaara_

I smile at Gaara's next letter. I can't wait to see him again.

"Lace. Aren't you tired?" Harano remarks from her sleeping bag beside me.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to read this first." I admit tucking it back in its envelop then back with the others. I set my head down to think. I'm not really tired, how can I be? I'm a ninja; I run twice this length in an hour. This doesn't even count as a walk, since were stopping every few miles.

"God dammit!" I swear. Harano tenses preparing for a blow.

"Is there a problem Lace?" Sensei Hakasheare asks peeking into our tent. _How did I not notice him? _I snap my barrier back so I can feel their emotions again. I barely ever put up a barrier anymore, but I don't like the waves from that perverted old man.

"No, sorry sensei. I just..."

"Just couldn't wait to see your boyfriend again?"

"He's not my..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're relying on your relationship though. So don't say that."

"Relaying on it?"

"Of course. Do you really believe the Kaze-kage would ask for the company of this horrid man if he met him before. Especially since he had such anger issues? But with you there wouldn't you say it would be better for everyone?"

"Why does it matter what Gaara thinks of him?"

"The kage's have trusted that man for years. Tsunade doesn't much like him but she's old enough to realize that he is valuable. If the Kaze-kage makes any notion that he does not support the other kage's choice we could have a war." he explains.

"How long have we been on the road?" Harano whispers to me as we fall back a little from our group.

"Six days." I tell her.

"Oh god." she growls. "It never takes this long."

"I know it's painful. But what can we even do?"

"Er. Can't you just do some of your mind control shit?"

"No. And it's not mind control. I just make them feel what I feel."

"Well can't you make him feel a bit more anxious so we get there before we die of old age?"

"I'll see what I can do." I tell her.

And that would be nothing. Because no matter how much energy the man may feel his body is still too weak to use it.

"Finally!" I shout seeing the entrance to the village. And Gaara's just inside! They stop us at the entrance to make sure we have are passes. The old man goes first.

"Lace. I have so much energy, but I haven't moved enough in the past week that I don't think I can get it all out." Harano groans from next to me.

"I know what you mean. But I'm so excited I can't complain."

"What makes you even think he's going to want to see you?" Sy says with venom coating each word. That hits me deep. Why would he even want to see me? Sure, he sent me letters. But it's been so long. The other letters might be just for the curtesy. He might be mad at me for not responding!

"Because." I say tilting up my chin. "I'm Lace Omoi." I state.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm Lace Omoi!" I yell at him. A few people turn to look at the scene I'm making. A chunin that's checking passes shakes off a fellow ninja and comes toward us.

"Great. You got us in trouble." Sy crosses his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me." the ninja says. "What did you say your name was?"

"Lace Omoi." I answer lightly.

"May I see your pass?" he asks with shocked eyes. _Wow, a lot of trouble._

I hand it over.

"Come with me. The Kaze-kage will see you immediately." He walks expecting us to follow. We do, feeling as if we have no other choice.

"Are we in trouble?" Harano asks picking up her dog so she doesn't get stepped on by the crowd. The man laughs.

"No, of course not, unless you're not Lace Omoi from Leaf."

"I am." I say with great relief. "But why is that such a big deal?"

"The Kaze-kage and you have spoken haven't you?"

"Well. Not really. Well, not recently. We did spend quite a bit of time together in Konaha though."

"And that's what matters." the man smiles warmly at us showing us through the village at a faster pace than were use too. "Your part of the reason the Lord Kaze-kage has changed so much over the years. We had our hope returned to us. And we are in your debt. Here we are."

And we are all but pushed into an office.


	3. Chapter 3

How To Sway The Innocent

Chapter 3

Lace

"Gaara?" I wonder as I glance up finding him. I was right. He has changed. He's taller which I had expected, but his face has lightened to. He looks healthier, and less likely to kill me in my sleep. I feel the waves of emotion coming off of him. Almost as powerful as I remember. They beat constantly and rapidly into the sensitive parts of my brain filling me with his shock and surprise. I swallow hard trying not to make it obvious that I'm setting a barrier about my mind.

Gaara

"Lace?" _Is it really her?_ I wasn't expecting anyone today. Especially not her. And especially not her being thrown onto my office floor looking up at me with her huge grey eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Gaara." she pushes her hair away from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never received any of your letters. My mother kept them from me. I promise I would have answered if I would have known. But I didn't. I'm so, so sorry." she continues on and on looking desperate and pleading. She stays on her knees making it difficult to not feel bad for her. Her lips keep moving, apologizing continuously with her perfectly pink lips.

"Lace." I say cutting her chatter off. I offer her a hand so she can get off her knees. She takes it. "Shut up." I tell her.

"Lord Kaze-kage?" a guard by the door asks questioning my choice of words. I look at him somewhat offended by his objection. Only my superiors have the right to question my judgment. And even they would never stoop so low as to judge me on the lack of manners in a few words. Maybe I should have chosen some that did deserve questioning. Though I can't imagine using such words in front of Lace. The ninja backs down noticing his error.

"So..." asks a kid. I turn to find two others on my office floor. _Where did they come from? _It's a blond that spoke. He's tall and thin, he's got the kind of face that makes it obvious he doesn't respect authority. Frankly, he just looks like a prick. "How did **you **become a kage?"

"Are you questioning the judgment of my political system or my ability to rule?" I set the whole intensity of my gaze on him. He wasn't prepared for my response. _How has Lace known this guy for as long as she has without killing him?_ He keeps quiet which is the first smart thing he's done.

"I can't believe you're really the Kaze-kage!" Lace smiles. I hadn't let go of her when I'd helped her up and now that I notice I let go hoping nobody saw. Her face has changed some, but not in any noticeable or intense ways. But subtly her nose is more narrow, her face is slightly more heart shaped, and her eyes are more lively. But she still looks like herself. Still the sweet little white field mouse she was back in leaf.

"I know." I say simply. "I'm still not use to it." that's the truth. Not much time has passed. "Why are you here?" I ask. I had to ask. I can't just go on acting like nothing has changed without knowing. Her face freezes, her lips parted like she was about to say something.

"We escorted the old guy that controls the trade routes." she says as if hurt by my question. I didn't mean to be mean. I don't want Lace to think that I don't want her to be here.

"Well I'm glad to see you again." I attempt to soften the words but I'm not sure how well that worked out. She does notice the attempt though.

Lace

After our little reunion and some awkward interdictions a ninja shows us to some guest rooms. They're close to where Gaara supposedly sleeps, considering that he doesn't sleep. I thank the ninja sincerely. He bows and retreats.

"Lace?" Harano asks peeking into my room. I turn finding her and her dog Maka waiting for me to give them permission to come in.

"Yes?" I ask. She welcomes herself closing the door behind her and leaning her back against it.

"I um... I'm really sorry." she says with a deep sigh. She stares down at the ground as if unable to look at me. "I know I haven't been very nice to you. I don't even know why sometimes. The thing is, you're not a bad person. Your kind, and thoughtful. I guess I just envy you because you're a dreamer. I gave up on my dreams a long time ago."

"Harano." I whisper trying to console but she puts up a hand to stop me.

"Let me finish." she looks up meeting my eyes. "You're strong and capable. You move faster than a wolf in its prime. And you're beautiful. You always complain about your height, your hair, your eyes. But Lace, you look like a doll from another land.

"I make fun of you because I can't stand how you take all of that for granted. But with all honesty I believe we really could be friends. We have been teammates for a long time now. I know Sy will never understand how powerful we all can be if we work together. But I can. I hear the awful things he says to you. And Lace, I want you to know you don't have to face anything alone again."

"Harano." I say again finding my feet. I hold out my arms and we hug it out like we've been friends for years. After a few minutes a pull back. "What made you come and say this?"

She looks away toward a far wall which is covered in a lovely cream and gold trimmed wall paper.

"I saw the way the Kaze-kage looks at you. I may not have spoken to him like you did back in Konaha, but I've heard a lot. He was awful, he killed and felt no remorse for his victims. That might be the ninja way. But that was his life. And he enjoyed it. But now, he is so incredibly different. He still may hold everyone an arm's length away, but he cares. And I figured if someone like that can have such respect and admiration for you, than why can't I?"

"You really think everything out." I compliment. I sigh. "Well. This is getting way to serious for me? Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Oh thank you." she relaxes falling back onto my bed. "So?" she smiles giving me a weird look.

"What?.." I ask suspiciously.

"You and the Kaze-kage?" Maka curls about Harano's feet.

"Oh I don't know. It's been a long time. I don't think he would bother with me anymore."

Harano sits up.

"Bother with you? Are you thinking straight? He would do anything you asked. He might not be the typical guy, but he's still a man. And one that feel for you when it was prohibited and odd."

"Really?"

"Lace. Lace. Lace." she shakes her head. "Don't be so naive little doll. I bet if you get him alone you'll know for sure."

"I don't..."

Harano gets up and throws open the door.

"Hey you!" she shouts getting the attention of one of the ninja making his rounds.

"Yes miss?" he answers as if he doesn't notice her rudeness. Is he just exceptionally kind? Or under oath? He could just assume were important because were staying in special quarters. Or maybe he's just use to dealing with bossy women.

"My friend Lace Omoi seeks conference with the Kaze-kage." she says pulling me into view. I notice she uses my name, no doubt because she thinks it will affect the man the same way it did at the entrance.

"The Lord Kaze-kage is very busy, I'm sure that maybe later..."

"Really? With what exactly? Your village is not currently at war. And paperwork can always wait a few minutes. You must know that Lace and Kaze-kage are close. Are you going to deny your Lord a personal life? Because we all saw what happened to him before Lace changed him for the better." Harano gets pushy. The man bows gives us a quick 'yes miss' and walks away.

"Harano." I complain. "It wasn't me that changed him. It was Uzimaki. And you didn't have to be so mean."

"I know." she laughs. "But that wasn't one of the Sand ninja's." she puts a hand over her mouth.

"Then who was it?" _What's going on?_

"It was Sy. He used a transformation jutsu. But I could smell him."

"Sy? But why?"

"I don't know. The guy is always up to no good. But I have always wanted to get angry with him like that."

_But what is he up to?_


	4. Chapter 4

How To Sway The Innocent

Chapter 4

Gaara

"Lord Kaze- kage." asks someone. I look up from a report over a recent incident to find a guard looking shy. "I'm very sorry for interrupting you."

"What is it?" I ask a sigh escaping me. I get directly to my point. There is no use wasting time on formalities and small talk, especially this late. _What time is it? About nine or ten? _It's much too late for anyone of importance to seek my console. _So what could he possibly want?_

"Well you see there's a girl." he tries to explain moving his hand. I give him a questioning gaze to get him to get on with it. "Ms. Omoi." He speaks as if he's going to go on. But I understand now.

"Oh, yes. Go ahead."

Lace

"What makes you even think they're even going to tell him?"

"Lace, calm down. Your doubt is becoming repetitive and annoying."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"About what? What could go wrong?" she watches as I pace the room.

"What could go wrong? I could go up there thinking everything's all okay. But oh no, it turns out he really is over me. And not just that but he hates me for not answering his letters."

"Dammit Lace. What was in those letters?"

"I don't even know. I've only read the first few." I stop pacing to put my face into my hands.

"Then why don't you read the rest?"

I blink up at her. That's a great idea! Then I'll know before I have to face him.

Lace,

I've heard that you took part in the Chunin Exams this year. I would be most fond of hearing how it went directly from you.

You must have heard something of my most recent events. How my little student was taken just to tempt me into their grasp. I'm not even exactly sure who 'they' were. Why is it that everyone sees me only as the Shakaku? It would almost be refreshing if someone were to kidnap me for what I know, or to hear my life's story. Something like that. You understand, don't you?

How so ever truthfully,

_Gaara_

"Next one." Harano says passing me the next letter.

Lace,

I had a discussion with my brother. It brought up some neat thoughts that hadn't occurred to me. I have been dwelling on how I am to prove how much I have changed. And that answer finally came to me. I am to become the next Kaze-kage.

It's ironic isn't it? That is what I was born for. And now I come back finding that that's what I want.

I would be happy to see you again. There are many people who hear stories from Temari and Kankuro about you. They always turn the smallest things into great epics. They would really like to make your acquaintance too.

How so ever truthfully,

_Gaara_

There's a knock at the door.

"Ms. Omoi. The Kaze- kage can see you now." someone says from behind the mahogany. I look at Harano in surprise. She shakes her head.

"Just go." she waves me off.

Gaara

The door creaks open and I find my mind beginning to go over possible directions for this conversation to go.

"Lord Kaze- kage." she bows with what can be considered a sarcastic grin.

"Ms. Omoi." I retort straightening papers. I look to find her trying to hold back her laughter. "Go ahead." I tell her. She laughs covering her mouth with a hand. It is fairly amusing. I stand to get another stack of papers.

"Gaara." she re-addresses letting it become more personal. "I've really missed you." she sounds sad.

The documents slip through my fingers and spread out about the floor. Some linger in the air before falling into the mess. I've never dropped my papers before. I get down on my knees to begin picking them up. Lace joins without being asked.

We just sit there for a while in silence putting the stack on spreadsheets back in order. When I finally get it back to the way it was Lace stops me from standing.

"Please Gaara." I make the mistake of looking her in the eye. "I need to know what you're thinking. I have to know where we stand."

I allow myself to sigh. I don't like being put on the spot. Maybe I can just ignore the question. No, she seems so insistent. So I do the next best thing.

"Do you mind if we change rooms? I feel like I'm at a press conference."

She notices that this is my way of giving in. So a small smile touches her lips.

"We can't go to my room, Harano's in there. How about yours?"

_My room?_ I spend very little time in there. Only to change clothes really. The room would be covered in dust if there wasn't someone in there cleaning every day.

I look over her face. She seems serious. But why not my room? I won't have to worry about being over heard.

"I suppose so." I tell her. She jumps to her feet.

"Which way?"

I think. I really don't want anyone seeing me slipping me into my room with Lace tailing me. I offer her a hand. She is without question. But is confused when I don't move. I move her tentatively toward me.

Lace

Everything sort of turns black for a few seconds. Like I'd blinked for a really long time. And once I open my eyes again I'm in a completely different room. Gaara's bedroom? It looks more like a guest room than an actual person's room.

"Nice bed." I say going to go feel it. It's way bigger than mine. And so much more comfortable looking. I'm struck with envy. My beds a piece of crap, but his is fit for royalty.

I sit and fall back onto it.

"You're so lucky. This is so comfortable!"

Gaara watches me for a few seconds. "You can sleep in here if you want. It's not like I ever use it."

_Oh yeah, Gaara doesn't sleep._

"Really?! Won't someone find me in here and think it's weird?"

"I don't ever really go in here. They'd only look in here if they couldn't find me at my desk."

"Yay! So what's been going on with you Gaara? Tell me about life as the Kaze- kage." I pat the space next to me.

"Well." he begins taking the spot. "I expected it to be hard. But the paper work is endless. The genin here can often be troublesome. And disputes are always a constant threat."

"Gaara." I say looking at his eyes that seem troubled. I sit up carefully not to move too much and I tentatively touch his shoulder.

"It's the most stressful job anyone can have." he finishes his body tensing under my touch.

"Well you're taking care of your stress right? So you don't have a break down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara! You mean you're not doing anything!"

"What do you expect me to be doing?"

"I don't know. Some people read, or run. Harano takes baths. Sy... well I don't really know what he does. But I run."

"You run?"

"Yeah. I feel like with every step I'm further from my problems. It makes me feel alive. Not to mention that the running itself makes me feel fast and powerful. But I don't think something like that will work for you."

"Plus I'm not supposed to go anywhere without an escort."

"Yeah. You don't really have time to read either do you?"

"And sands useless when wet."

"Unless you want to build a sand castle."

He doesn't laugh.

"So I guess you don't have many options. So Gaara..." He meets my eyes as I get serious. "You don't hate me now?"

"No."

"So we're okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you still like me?" I hate how it comes out. I sound shallow and childish.

"Of course." It seems almost like '_you're alive, aren't you?' _His answer is somewhat shocking I had purposefully not said love. But I have a feeling he would have answered the same way if I had.

An awful idea forms in my mind.

"Gaara?" I say softly after about a minute of silence.

"Hmm?"

"If I want to try something can you humor me for a few minutes?"

He looks at me with curious concern, but he nods.


	5. Chapter 5

How to sway the innocent

Chapter 5

**Author Note! (Important). This chapter contains material that is not appropriate for many viewers. If you would like to continue the story without reading this chapter, it'll continue smoothly. But if you would like to read this chapter know it may be offensive or innopropriate. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

Lace

With only a moment of hesiatation he pushes into me, I dig my nails into his back needing to hold onto something. A gasp escapes my lips as I feel myself give to him. He looks at me with wary eyes. He's worried, he thinks he hurt me.

"I'm fine." I tell him. He nods and pushs into me again. I close my eyes to feel the motion more clearly. He stops again.

"Gaara." I say my eyes re-opening to meet his beautiful orbs. "Please don't stop." His eyes try to better read my expression. "Your not going to hurt me." I tell him. I place one of my hands on his chest. The only time I've ever seen it bare. I feel along his skin with my fingers.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I want you Gaara. I've always wanted you to be my first. Please." I beg wanting, needing to feel him inside me once more. He attempts a half smile and moves to rub his lips against mine for support; and he fills me again. A breath in turns to a moan in my throat. My nails return to his back.

"Don't you dare stop." I gasp. He moves his lips to my neck and gently sucks on the skin. My breath becomes ragid and he picks up pace. He smells amazing, I can't think of exactly what but I breath deeply filling my nostrils with it.

I feel every movement, and I savor each one as the rush of pleasure pools in my center.

"Oh god." I whisper over come. I can feel it building up. "Gaara." I moan.

He moves somehow deeper, fourcing my body to give completely to him. I submit. My finger tips grow moist, but I can't focus enough to wonder what it might be. His lips trail from my neck to my lips. He kisses me first softly, but it becomes harsh when we both realize how much we need it.

My limits coming. I both welcome it and loath it. For when it comes this will come to an end. But I want to share that moment with Gaara. I want to feel his body respond to me. I want to know that he's feeling something and I'm the reason for it.

Then it comes and I'm taken to a state I'm unfamiliar with. I latch my legs around him more firmly. All our motions sieze as we ride the extacy. My mind is somehow both unfocused and it's most focused. I close my eyes hating that it has to end.

"Gaara." I say a little too loudly. I can feel the feeling fade, and I want it back but I know any attempt would be stupid.

"Lace." he whispers into the corner of my mouth. That brings one final surge into my core where it leaves me exhausted and sweaty. Gaara moves from his place on top of me, carefully to next to me. I feel empty without him.

I look over to him where he's catching his breath. A few strands of his hair are slicked to his forehead and the red sticks out in the faded light. He meets my eyes and I can see that he's thinking what I'm thinking. _What now?_

I scouch over gently pulling his arm and placing it behind me. I then let my head rest against his chest. He figures out the rest on his own, pulling me into his arms where he rests his head against the top of mine.

His sheets are silky against my exposed skin. And everywhere he touches me is warm. The circumstances lul me to sleep in moments.

**Author Note: I hope you liked this chapter. It was shortier than the others. But that's becuase of it's content. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

How to sway the innocent

Chapter 6

Author Note: My internet was down. I'm super sorry. I'm so glad you all enjoy these. They were a blast to write. Review if you have something to say, if not, just keep reading.

Gaara

"What in the world?!" exclaims a voice. I feel Lace jolt awake and I in turn open my eyes and unbury my face from her silver hair.

"Hmm?" is all I manage, sitting up and returning from my thoughtful state.

"Temari!" Lace shouts covering her chest with the comforter.

"You guys didn't!.." Her eyes widen as she puts everything together. "Oh, my god!" _How did she get in? _I examine the room to find my door ripped from it's hinges.

"You broke down my door," I accuse.

"Lace, your not even old enough too... you two couldn't possibly..."

"Temari," I address my words coming out much harsher than they need to be. "Leave so that Lace and I can find our clothes. Then feel free to lecture us to your satisfaction."

She makes a noise to express her offense. "I..." Temari begins, but I raise a hand to silence her.

"That was not a request, that was an order," I tell her, my eyes narrowing to show my seriousness. She seems shocked to hear me give her an order, but she complies.

Lace

"I can't believe you two!" Temari shouts throwing her hands up in outrage.

"Temari? What exactly _did _we do wrong?" I blink curious as to why she's even so mad.

"Don't act all innocent Lace. You know what you did!" She paces, odviously too mad to just yell at us.

"Temari. I don't understand either. How about you take it slowly?" Gaara helps. Temari glares at him.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you have a general knowledge of anatomy and you know how everything works."

Gaara and I look at the floor as we try not to laugh at how she's avoiding saying it out right.

"I can see why your mad. But why at Lace? I'll..."

"Don't you dare! You were not the only one participating!" Temari scolds. I giggle at that, I can't help it.

"Lace! This is not a laughing matter! Do you even realize how serious this is? My brother could lose his station!"

"You mean... not be a kage?"

"They're not going to do that," Gaara objects.

"You don't know how the elders will react. I don't care how you two feel. This is serious," Temari tells us again, this time calmly.

"But..." I can't think of anything to say. I love Gaara, but I've said all that I can right now.

"No, Lace. She's right, I was being thoughtless. My life is no longer my own, so I can't treat it as such." Gaara stands to lean against the wall.

"What? Gaara!" I feel betrayed. He's no longer fighting on my side.

"Temari is right," he tells me again a bit more harshly. The words sting.

"But... You're really going to give up that easily!" I yell at him. "Does this mean nothing to you?!"

Gaara looks at me in a way, a way I'd never wanted to see in his eyes, like I'm a child throwing a tantrum. "This isn't debatable," he monotones.

"I'll make sure I have a guard keeping an eye on her," Temari informs Gaara. _So I don't try to see him? _

Gaara nods, and thanks his sister like it's nothing. _Am I that easy to give up on?! So, one snag comes our way and it's no longer worth it! I thought I meant more to him! But... I guess I was wrong! _

"Temari, can I get a minute. I wouldn't want her leaving with a bad impression." Gaara seems so calm, it hurts. _Bad impression?! The only bad impressions are going to be the nail marks I left on your back! _

Temari heisitates, but when he gives her a look she seems to get that it's important. Temari leaves me with Gaara, my blood boiling over and my body tensed for a fight. "Lace, " he begins gently, like a parent about to apologize for not being good at their job.

"This isn't fair Gaara!" I interrupt. I don't want to listen to his sweet voice any more, not when I know that he isn't mine. "And you know it!" My temper seems to have picked up as the conversation went. I'm pissed, and not just do I want him to know it, but I want the guard outside to know it too.

"Lace, I'm really sorry," he tries.

"No your not!" I jolt from my seat pointing an accusing finger at him. "If your were then you wouldn't have just let your sister tell you what you can and can't do!"

"But Lace," again he tries, but I'm too angry to let him speak.

"No. I really thought we could make this work Gaara! But now I can't even believe I fell in love with you in the first place!" _Was that too harsh? _My voice echos along the walls, and I bet even the people in the lowest floors can hear me.

"I..." Gaara begins, but this time when I open my mouth to yell at him some more, he puts a hand over it. "Do you really think I'd give up that easy?" His voice sounds quiet compared to my screamming, so I have to think to make sure I heard what I thought I did.

"What?" is my muffled reply.

"Temari can think what she wants, but love is a hard thing to find. I of all people should know that. Giving it up is something I could never live with."

My heart contracts, I feel awful. I'd had no faith in him. None at all. And I had said such mean things, when he had only been trying to explain. I'm a horrible person. "Gaara... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You better hurry before Temari decides that there _are_ things that we can do in a minute."

I laugh, tears forming in my eyes, and go to the door.


End file.
